The Mind Only Sees Blood
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Terezi couldn't kill Vriska and the price she pays for her actions is high.


Here have the drabble that's been stuck in my head and prevented me from updating my AU until i got it written.

Warning Sadstuck

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>I couldn't go through with it. No I couldn't stab her, she was too much like a sister to me. What's a legislator without a criminal right? We had a strange relationship and ended up with the nickname 'Scourge sisters'. I found that very appropriate and maybe that strange bond was the reason why I couldn't kill her. I had some sort of connection with her and I couldn't bring myself to kill her even if she did such cruel things to the others.<p>

I just stood there and waited until I could no longer hear the sound of her wings. After she left I tried to run back towards the lab as fast as I could. Jack would soon be here and I had to somehow get everyone out of here. There was no time though. Just moments before I could reach the transportalizer, the feeling of death and blood reached my senses. A dark aura appeared and a feral growl could be heard behind me. Damn he's fast, must've been easy with that stupid fairy trail Vriska left behind.

I gripped my cane and dodged an incoming stab. There's no chance of me winning, but I won't go down without a fight. The sounds of our blades clashing sounded so distant to me. Was it because I knew I was fighting a hopeless battle? His presence suddenly disappeared. Sometimes it really sucks being blind. I stood still and waited, trying to see if I could hear any sort of movement to dodge any incoming blows. Unfortunately he was too fast for me. It was all a blur, I couldn't even feel him come behind me, and all I could feel was a blade piercing through my back.

I let out a strangled chuckle as he pulled out the blade and let me fall. Was this some sort of sick twisted retribution I received for not stabbing Vriska in the back? Jack didn't even bother to check if I was really dead, he just left me there lying on the ground bleeding out. He was probably left to find more victims. I wanted to scream, to cry out, and to warn whoever was still alive that Jack was here and that they had to escape, but the pain was too much and I could barely make a sound. Tears began to escape from my eyes from the thoughts of all my friends dying and it was all my fault.

After a minute of agonizing silence, I heard the sound of the transportalizer, followed by rushed footsteps. A familiar presence kneeled down beside me and I couldn't help but grin a little.

"Oh my Gog Terezi, no no no fuck Terezi," quivering hands turned my body and held me up, the faint smell of candy red tears caused another weakened chuckle from me.

"Hey Karkles," I greeted, my voice barely audible, "Sorry . . . you had to see me . . . like this."

"Fuck Terezi what the fuck happened, agh if I wasn't so suspicious of this letter I could've gotten here sooner!" Karkat crumpled the paper in his hand.

I shook my head and just smiled at him, "Jack."

"Oh my Gog he's here! He did this to you? How the fuck did he even get here! Fuck fuck fuck, this can't be happening, first Eridan then Gamzee and now it just has to be fucking Jack Noir! Fuck everyone's just dying all over the fucking place. Shit," Karkat held me a little closer, I could feel his body trembling and sobbing.

"Geez you're so pitiful Karkat," I chuckled again. Karkat glared half-heartedly at the dying girl in his arms.

"I can't believe you can fucking laugh when you're fucking dying. You're pretty pitiful yourself," Karkat mumbled the last sentence.

"Hehe such bad timing Karkat."

"You started it. Gog I've been so fucking busy just trying to keep everyone alive and safe but then some of them just had to go crazy and start killing each other and now we have to deal with Jack, fuck we're all going to die," Karkat couldn't hold back his tears and choked on a few of his words. It sounded like he was saying it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," my smile finally faded and I clutched onto his shirt with whatever strength I had left, "It's all my fault . . . I let Vriska go . . . and her fairy dust led him here."

"Fuck then its Vriska's fault not yours. Shit okay no more talking I have to get you out of here and stop your bleeding," Karkat began to shift so he could pick me up. I wanted to protest but once again I could not find my voice.

Before he could pick me up though, that dark aura of death and blood reappeared. He had come back and brought along the faint smells of honey mustard, grape, and jade. He had finished the rest off and had come back for the last one. I could feel Karkat's body tense up and then slowly put me down.

"No, don't fight him . . . you have to run . . . please run Karkat," I held on to his shirt tighter my hand was then shaking. I think maybe he smiled at me, he took my hand away from his shirt and kissed it before standing up. I heard his sickles being pulled out and my senses were filled with dread.

Karkat no please. Don't do this. Don't fight him. Please you have to run. Please live.

A shout. Sounds of metal hitting metal. A growl. A sickle hitting the ground. A blade piercing skin. A strangled cry. A body hitting the ground. The smell of bright candy red overwhelming my senses. Karkat you idiot.

I felt my body being lifted and the candy red somewhere beside me. Jack was carrying us off to somewhere. After a few minutes in the air I heard an explosion. My tears never stopped. All my friends were gone.

Soon our bodies were chucked unceremoniously to the ground. The searing pain from my stab spread throughout my body and I coughed a bit of blood before everything began to feel numb and dull. A similar cough was heard beside me and a gasp above us. He had brought us to Vriska, probably to tick her off or something. Does she regret her decision now? I did warn her after all. I was a fool. I should have stopped her.

The sounds of the futile battle fell deaf on my ears. Jack was too strong. No matter how much luck Vriska had, she would never defeat him. I blindly tried to reach out in front of me. My honed senses were beginning to fail and my body felt cold. A slightly cold hand slipped into mine. All I could smell was teal mixing with candy red. Funny, I always wanted to confirm my suspicions, but not like this.

"I'm sorry . . . I couldn't protect you," Karkat's voice sounded too quiet, too weak, unlike his usual loud brashness. It sounded so foreign and it was all my fault. If I had killed Vriska I wouldn't be dying, neither would Karkat, the rest of our friends could have survived and the veil wouldn't have exploded. I wanted to shake my head and tell him that he was wrong and that I should've been the one to say sorry, that it was my fault and my failed decisions. I should be sorry that I couldn't protect you.

But even through all the pain and regret, at least I was dying together with my knight.


End file.
